regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Code Blue (team)
Code Blue is an emergency response combat team under the Code Blue Protocol to act as the Avengers. History Captain America commenced protocol Code Blue to any available hero who heeds the call. After Alex Power, Julie Power, Jack Power, Katie Power, Spider-Man, Tigra, Spider-Woman, War Machine, Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot, Nova, Iron Fist, Power Man, White Tiger, Quicksilver, Ms. Marvel, Black Panther, Ant-Man, Wasp, Vision, Scarlet Witch,, Wonder Man, Doc Samson, Winter Soldier, Rescue, She Hulk, A-Bomb, Red Hulk, Skaar, Squirrel Girl, Power Woman, Reptil, Firestar, Ice Man, Yellowjacket, Mockingbird, Miles Morales/Spider-Man, Kaine Parker/Scarlet Spider, Spider-Man 2099, Spider-Girl, Spider-Man Noir, Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider, Superior Spider-Man, Silver Sable, Patriot, Sunfire, U.S. Agent, Moonraker, Captain Britain, Captain Australia, Captain Liechtenstein, Captain Brazil, Union Jack, Spider-Man 2211, Sensational Spider-Man, Black Symbiote Spider-Man, American Dream, Eric O'Grady/Giant Man, Doctor Strange, Beta Ray Bill, Black Goliath, Battlestar, Crippler, Spider-Man (Armored), Cosmic Spider-Man, Spider-Man (Actor), Cybermancer, Spider-Man India, Misty Knight, Steel Spider, Spider-Man (Mechanical Arms), Spider-Man (Six Arms), Spider-Pheonix, Spider-Man 1602, Spider-Man Negative Zone, Hornet, Joe Fixt, Dusk, Prodigy, Julia Carpenter/Spider-Woman, Mattie Franklin/Spider-Woman, Bulletproof Spider-Man, Kate Bishop/Hawkeye, Stature, Speed, Hulkling, Spider-Ham, Secret War Spider-Man, Unlimited Spider-Man, Spyder-Knight, Future Foundation Spider-Man, Amadeus Cho/Iron Spider, Jocasta, Ronin, Echo, Moon Knight, Crystal, Karen O'Malley, Agent Venom, Camelot Spider-Man, Spider-Boy, Stealth Spider-Man, Songbird, Liz Allan/Firestar, Electro-Proof Spider-Man, The Amazing Bag-Man, Ultimate Spider-Woman, Captain Spider, Blade, Deadpool, Daredevil, Isaiah Bradley, Josiah X, Betty Brant/Spider-Girl, Rita DeMara/Yellowjacket, Shang-Chi, Elektra, Ghost Spider, Spider-Man X-Force, Wong, Lady Deadpool, Spider-Kid, Arachnoman, Big Time Spider-Man, Last Stand Spider-Man, Framed Spider-Man, House of M Spider-Man, Fantastic Five Spider-Man, Black Ops Spider-Man, Aaron Aikman/Spider-Man, Spider-Gwen, Spider-Clan, Anti-Electro Spider-Man, Vigilante Spider-Man, Spider-Man Exiles, Fantastic Four Spider-Man, Cloak and Dagger, Devil Dinosaur,, Spider-Man (Eight Arms), Spider-Boy 2099, Cosmic Spider-Man 2099, Cosmic Spider-Man Noir, Penance, Hellcat, Michael van Patrick/Scarlet Spider, Anya Corazon/Spider-Girl, Mangaverse Spider-Man, Prime Spider-Man, Insulated Spider-Man, Ninja Spider-Man, Cyber Spider-Man, Thor Girl, SP//dr, Anansi, Family Spider-Man, Spider-Monkey, Izumi/Spider-Man, Werewolf Spider-Man, Monster Spider-Man, Petra Parker/Spider-Girl, Mary Jane Watson/Spider-Woman, Chris McCarthy/Wasp, Hercules, Scarlet Spider-Ham, Spider-Ham 2099, Jennifer Justice/Spider-Girl, Prowler, Red Norvell, Dargo Ktor/Thor, Thunderstrike, Kevin Masterson, Red Wasp, Bluebird, Night Thrasher, 3-D Man, Rick Rojatt/Human Fly, Jack Monroe/Nomad, Rikki Barnes/Bucky, Julia Winters/Bucky, Red She-Hulk, Lady Spider, Silk, Captain Marvell, Genis-Vell, Monica Rambeau/Captain Marvel, Machine Man, Silver Surfer, Richard Rider/Nova, Carina Walters/Wasp, Kaelynn Alexander/Nova, Atlas, Vantage, Victor Alvarez/Power Man, Timeslip Spider-Man, Black Scarlet Spider, Staff Memorandum Spider-Man, Super-Patriot, Slinger, Black Knight, Swordsman, Mantis, Swordswoman, Two-Gun Kid, Whizzer, Quick Change Spider-Man, Spider-Hulk, Spider-Lizard, Bombshell, Default Spider-Man, Cross-Species Spider-Man, Masked Marvel Spider-Man, Ultimate Tarantula, Poppupian Spider-Man, Yu Komori/Spider-Man, Spider-Man You, Swiney-Girl, Spider-Mech, Nurotox, Longlegs Secundus Spinner, Psider-Man, Battle-Damaged Spider-Man, Darkhawk, Icegirl, Assassin Spider-Man, Captain Citrus, Wrestler Spider-Man, Ka-Zar, Zabu, Shanna the She-Devil, Speedball, Namor, Justice, Namorita Prentiss, Silhouette, Rage, Hindsight, Timeslip, Turbo, Aegis, Debrii, Microbe, Haechi, Hummingbird, Sun Girl, Water Snake, Finesse, Hazmat, Mettle, Striker, Veil, Batwing, Butterball, Hollow, Wiz Kid, Noh-Varr, Wiccan, Arsenal, Sonic Big Time Spider-Man, Black Bolt, Medusa, Karnak, Gorgon, Triton, Lockjaw, Tonaja, Alaris, San, Nahrees, Jolen, Dewoz, Hiro Takachiho, Honey Lemon, GoGo Tomago, Baymax, Wasabi-No-Ginger, Fred, Ebon Samurai, Sunpyre. Hollow, Namie, Nico Minoru, Karolina Dean, Molly Hayes, Chase Stein, Old Lace, Gert, Victor Mancha, Klara Prast, Classic Superior Spider-Man, Spider Moon-Man, Spider-Girl 2020, Spider-Cat, Vampire Spider-Man, Forever Yesterday Spider-Man, Newspaper Strip Spider-Man, Courtney Duran/Spider-Girl, Penelope Parker/Spider-Girl, Video-Game Spider-Man, Punk-Rock Spider-Man, Fairy Tale Spider-Man, Mary Reilly/Lady Spider, Spider-Cyborg, Old Man Spider, Smasher, Star Brand, Abyss, Nightmask, Blue Marvel, '67 Spider-Man, Solo, Cowboy Spider-Man, Spider-Horse, Sweater-Clad Spider-Man, Mini-Marvel Spider-Man, Black Bat, Shuri/Black Panther, Married Spider-Man, Spider-Jameson, Clayton Cole/Clash, Spider-Cat, Karn, Arácnido, Jr., Radiance, Human Torch (Android), Toro Collen Wing, Shroud, Turkish Spider-Man, Classic Spider-Woman, New Fantastic Four Spider-Man, Charnel Spider-Man, Van/Scarlet Spider, Patrick/Scarlet Spider, Gerald Drew/Spider-Man, Nightwatch, Rocket Man One Rocket Man Two, Rocket Man Three, American Boy, Anna Raven, Star Smasher, Ava/Captain America, Star Sign, Captain USA, Commander A, White Fox, Mexican Spider-Man, Clone Hunter Spider-Man, Maria Vasquez/Tarantula, Lotus Shinchuko, Angela Del Toro/White Tiger, Cyber Scarlet Spider, Exoskeleton Araña, Mainframe, Dallas, Fiordan/Crimson Cowl, America Chavez, Anwen Bakian/Nova, Eve Bakian/Nova, Menzin Bakian/Nova, Fayne Bakian/Nova, Zigzag/Nova, Jane Foster/Thor, Starfox, Mordecai, Rigby, Jeannie, Mike, Ike, Gary, Janice, Jimmy, Jones, Jenny, Jeremy, Jonsey, Joseph, Jessica, Monica, Sonia, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson Kevin Levin, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Skurd, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Chrono Spanner, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Chestnut, Dan Zembrovski. Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham/The Ninja, Howard Weinerman, Space-Time Police Sherrifs, Boomerang, Sheila, Minda, Sissy, Lili, Ali, Tammy, Anila, Tsuki Hoshina, Elena Elina Linn, Ana, Fifi, Selinla, Tatina, Rescue Police Force, Allies of Justice, Cai, Kole Jay J., Zaime 2.0, Loid, Nia, Skyler, Selira, P.I.X.I., Alexis Daggers, Lexi Daggers, Roxsis Daggers, Belinda Daggers, Melania Daggers, Melanie Daggers, Alexa, Genna, Zabrina, Kaede, Momoka, Kandi & Bianca are present, Captain America made an inspirational speech and Code Blue to work together. Notable Members *Iron Man (Leader) *Captain America (co-leader) *Thor *Hulk *Falcon *Hawkeye *Black Widow *Alex Power *Julie Power *Jack Power *Katie Power *Spider-Man *Tigra *Spider-Woman *War Machine *Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot *Nova *Iron Fist *Power Man *White Tiger *Quicksilver *Ms. Marvel *Black Panther *Ant-Man *Wasp *Vision *Scarlet Witch *Wonder Man *Doc Samson *Winter Soldier *Rescue *She Hulk *A-Bomb *Red Hulk *Skaar *Squirrel Girl *Power Woman *Reptil *Firestar *Ice Man *Yellowjacket *Mockingbird *Miles Morales/Spider-Man *Kaine Parker/Scarlet Spider *Spider-Man 2099 *Spider-Girl *Spider-Man Noir *Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider *Superior Spider-Man *Silver Sable *Patriot *Sunfire *U.S. Agent *Moonraker *Captain Britain *Captain Australia *Captain Liechtenstein *Captain Brazil *Union Jack *Spider-Man 2211 *Sensational Spider-Man *Black Symbiote Spider-Man *American Dream *Eric O'Grady/Giant Man *Doctor Strange *Beta Ray Bill *Black Goliath *Battlestar *Crippler *Spider-Man (Armored) *Cosmic Spider-Man *Spider-Man (Actor) *Cybermancer *Spider-Man India *Misty Knight *Steel Spider *Spider-Man (Mechanical Arms) *Spider-Man (Six Arms) *Spider-Pheonix *Spider-Man 1602 *Spider-Man Negative Zone *Hornet *Joe Fixt *Dusk *Prodigy *Julia Carpenter/Spider-Woman *Mattie Franklin/Spider-Woman *Bulletproof Spider-Man *Kate Bishop/Hawkeye *Stature *Speed *Hulkling *Spider-Ham *Secret War Spider-Man *Unlimited Spider-Man *Spyder-Knight *Future Foundation Spider-Man *Amadeus Cho/Iron Spider *Jocasta *Ronin *Echo *Moon Knight *Crystal *Karen O'Malley *Agent Venom *Camelot Spider-Man *Spider-Boy *Stealth Spider-Man *Songbird *Liz Allan/Firestar *Electro-Proof Spider-Man *The Amazing Bag-Man *Ultimate Spider-Woman *Captain Spider *Blade *Deadpool *Daredevil *Isaiah Bradley *Josiah X *Betty Brant/Spider-Girl *Rita DeMara/Yellowjacket *Shang-Chi *Elektra *Ghost Spider *Spider-Man X-Force *Wong *Lady Deadpool *Spider-Kid *Arachnoman *Big Time Spider-Man *Ester *Last Stand Spider-Man *Framed Spider-Man *House of M Spider-Man *Fantastic Five Spider-Man *Black Ops Spider-Man *Aaron Aikman/Spider-Man *Spider-Gwen *Spider-Clan *Anti-Electro Spider-Man *Vigilante Spider-Man *Spider-Man Exiles *Fantastic Four Spider-Man *Cloak and Dagger *Devil Dinosaur *Spider-Man (Eight Arms) *Spider-Boy 2099 *Cosmic Spider-Man 2099 *Cosmic Spider-Man Noir *Penance *Hellcat *Michael van Patrick/Scarlet Spider *Anya Corazon/Spider-Girl *Mangaverse Spider-Man *Prime Spider-Man *Insulated Spider-Man *Ninja Spider-Man *Cyber Spider-Man *Thor Girl *SP//dr *Anansi *Family Spider-Man *Spider-Monkey *Izumi/Spider-Man *Werewolf Spider-Man *Monster Spider-Man *Petra Parker/Spider-Girl *Mary Jane Watson/Spider-Woman *Chris McCarthy/Wasp *Hercules *Scarlet Spider-Ham *Spider-Ham 2099 *Jennifer Justice/Spider-Girl *Prowler *Red Norvell *Dargo Ktor/Thor *Thunderstrike *Kevin Masterson *Red Wasp *Bluebird *Night Thrasher *3-D Man *Rick Rojatt/Human Fly *Jack Monroe/Nomad *Rikki Barnes/Bucky *Julia Winters/Bucky *Red She-Hulk *Lady Spider *Silk *Captain Marvell *Genis-Vell *Monica Rambeau/Captain Marvel *Machine Man *Silver Surfer *Richard Rider/Nova *Carina Walters/Wasp *Kaelynn Alexander/Nova *Atlas *Vantage *Victor Alvarez/Power Man *Timeslip Spider-Man *Black Scarlet Spider *Staff Memorandum Spider-Man *Super-Patriot *Slinger *Black Knight *Swordsman *Mantis *Swordswoman *Two-Gun Kid *Whizzer *Quick Change Spider-Man *Spider-Hulk *Spider-Lizard *Bombshell *Default Spider-Man *Cross-Species Spider-Man *Masked Marvel Spider-Man *Ultimate Tarantula *Poppupian Spider-Man *Yu Komori/Spider-Man *Spider-Man You *Swiney-Girl *Spider-Mech *Nurotox *Longlegs Secundus *Spinner *Psider-Man *Battle-Damaged Spider-Man *Darkhawk *Icegirl *Assassin Spider-Man *Captain Citrus *Wrestler Spider-Man *Ka-Zar *Zabu *Shanna the She-Devil *Speedball *Namor *Justice *Namorita Prentiss *Silhouette *Rage *Hindsight *Timeslip *Turbo *Aegis *Debrii *Microbe *Haechi *Hummingbird *Sun Girl *Water Snake *Finesse *Hazmat *Mettle *Striker *Veil *Batwing *Butterball *Hollow *Wiz Kid *Noh-Varr *Wiccan *Arsenal *Sonic Big Time Spider-Man *Black Bolt *Medusa *Karnak *Gorgon *Triton *Lockjaw *Tonaja *Alaris *San *Nahrees *Jolen *Dewoz *Hiro Takachiho *Honey Lemon *GoGo Tomago *Baymax *Wasabi-No-Ginger *Fred *Ebon Samurai *Sunpyre *Hollow *Namie *Nico Minoru *Karolina Dean *Molly Hayes *Chase Stein *Old Lace *Gert *Victor Mancha *Klara Prast *Classic Superior Spider-Man *Spider Moon-Man *Kai Green *Spider-Girl 2020 *Spider-Cat *Vampire Spider-Man *Forever Yesterday Spider-Man *Newspaper Strip Spider-Man *Courtney Duran/Spider-Girl *Penelope Parker/Spider-Girl *Video-Game Spider-Man *Punk-Rock Spider-Man *Fairy Tale Spider-Man *Mary Reilly/Lady Spider *Spider-Cyborg *Old Man Spider *Smasher *Star Brand *Abyss *Nightmask *Blue Marvel *'67 Spider-Man *Solo *Cowboy Spider-Man *Spider-Horse *Sweater-Clad Spider-Man *Mini-Marvel Spider-Man *Black Bat *Shuri/Black Panther *Married Spider-Man *Spider-Jameson *Clayton Cole/Clash *Spider-Cat *Karn *Arácnido, Jr. *Radiance *Human Torch (Android) *Toro *Collen Wing *Shroud *Turkish Spider-Man *Classic Spider-Woman *New Fantastic Four Spider-Man *Charnel Spider-Man *Van/Scarlet Spider *Patrick/Scarlet Spider *Gerald Drew/Spider-Man *Nightwatch *Rocket Man One *Rocket Man Two *Rocket Man Three *American Boy *Anna Raven *Star Smasher *Ava/Captain America *Star Sign *Captain USA *Commander A *White Fox *Mexican Spider-Man *Clone Hunter Spider-Man *Maria Vasquez/Tarantula *Lotus Shinchuko *Angela Del Toro/White Tiger *Cyber Scarlet Spider *Exoskeleton Araña *Mainframe *Dallas *Fiordan/Crimson Cowl *America Chavez *Anwen Bakian/Nova *Eve Bakian/Nova *Menzin Bakian/Nova *Fayne Bakian/Nova *Zigzag/Nova *Jane Foster/Thor *Starfox *Inferno *Lana Baumgartner/Bombshell *Ganke Lee/Capbuster Iron Man *Bruno Carrelli/Patriotier *Randy Robertson/American Son *Ned Leeds/Silver Centurion Iron Man *Web Beard *Web-Slinger *Madame Curie Cho/Stinger *Michelle/Warbird *Carlie Cooper/Jewel *Glory Grant/Knightress *Bethany Cabe *Sha Shan/Giant-Girl *Debra Whitman/Binary *Aikku Jokinen/Pod *Singularity *Virginia *Vic *Viv *Blind Spot *Gorgon *Flint *Naja *Grid *Max Ride *Ian Zola *Bengal *Debrii *Gauntlet *Komodo *Cloud 9 *Hardball *Trauma *Triathlon *Ultra Girl *Blazing Skull *Captain Universe *Jack of Hearts *Spitfire *Citizen V *Jolt *Meteorite *Battle-Damaged Superior Spider-Man *Firebird *Namora *Mach IV *Techno *Mego Spider-Man *Carmilla Black/Scorpion *Korg *Sleepwalker *Hiroim *Miek *Elloe Kaifi *Jennifer Kale *Clear *Brother Voodoo *Topaz *Nadia Pym/Wasp *Machine Teen *Jimmy Marks/Hybri *Fifty-One *Red Wolf *Shooting Star *Texas Twister *Phantom Rider *Living Lightning *Rocket Racer *Puma *Happy Hogan/Superior Iron Man *Vin Gonzales/Intergalactic Iron Man *Michelle Gonzales/Iron Widow *Black Cat *Quake *Raz Malhotra/Giant-Man *Free Spirit *Jack Flag *Mike O'Hara/Spider-Man *Kung Fu Spider-Man *Spider-Man 2020 *Night Cat *Mordecai *Rigby *Jeannie *Wendy/Warrior Gods Rider Blue Joker *Mike/Warrior Gods Rider Caucasus *Ike/Warrior Gods Rider Ketaros *Gary/Warrior Gods Rider Dark Kabuto *Jane/Warrior Gods Rider Zangetsu Shin *Janice/Riotrooper *Jimmy/Warrior Gods Rider Proto Kiva *Jones/Warrior Gods Rider Dark Kiva *Jenny/Warrior Gods Rider TheBee *Jeremy/Redder *Jonsey/Blues *Joseph/Keace *Jessica/Warrior Gods Rider Proto Ixa *Monica/Warrior Gosd Rider Jam *Sonia/Warrior Gods Rider Psyga *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Lucy Mann *Kenneth Tennyson *Rad Dudesman *Zed *Rayona *Skurd *Manny Armstrong *Helen Wheels *Alan Albright *Cooper Daniels *Jimmy Jones *Chrono Spanner *Ester *Kai Green *Rook Shar *Eunice *Chestnut *Dan Zembrovski *Troll Moko *Amanda Highborn *Randy Cunningham/The Ninja *Howard Weinerman *Gash Jumon/Gaban Type-G *Renzo Ichijo/Gaban *Yottoko Jo/Shariban *Denby Igan/Shariban *Demitri/Shariban Type-A *Sage Karasukumo/Shander *Dail Sawa/Shander *Donovan/Shander Type-B *Justus/Juspian *Samuel/Juspian Type-C *Yottoko Jo/Spielvan *Spaz/Spielvan Type-S *Diane/Diane Lady *Helena/Helena Lady *Sergio/Esteban *Jeka/Esteban Type-U *Boomerang/Warrior Gods Rider Yuuki Hijack Form *Sheila/Warrior Gods Rider Mars *Minda/Warrior Gods Rider Delta *Sissy /Warrior Gods Rider Orga *Lili *Ali/Warrior Gods Rider Rebirth *Tammy/Warrior Gods Rider Black Proto-Tyrant *Anila/Warrior Gods Rider Chrono *Tsuki Hoshina *Elena/Warrior Gods Rider Rebirth Prototype *Elina Linn/Warrior Gods Rider Oyakodon *Ana *Fifi *Selinla *Tatina *Nolan Tamera/Jiban *Ryu Kaga/Fire *Bycle *Walter *Daigo Nishi/Braver *Reika Higucho/Jeanne *Dozer *Jiro Masudo/Knight Fire *Caden/Proto Fire *Sasamark/Proto Braver *Arabella/Proto Jeanne *Karson/Proto Knight Fire *Hayata Kana/SyncRedder *Kosaka Muraoko/Eyu Blues *Kent Okumo/Eyu Keace *Aki Hyuunga/Pinkey *Koichi/Whitle *Janpason *Gan Gibuson *Souji Naruma/Blue Swat *Sarah Misuga/Purple Swat *Seiga/Gray Swat *Diego Santos/Blue Swat Type-B *Seira Geller/Purple Swat Type-D *Jordan Kumon/Gray Swat Type-G *Hiromu Todoroka/R1 *Kyoto Jinrei/R2 *Reina Kozuka/R3 *Julina Shiraka/R4 *Ekon Ishigura/R5 *Ryuji Osakabo/R0 *Natsuni Nanba/RU *Ritsuki/R1 Princess *Tamamily/R2 Princess *Takatora Homuro/Fire-1 *Yuna Megamei/Fire-2 *Ritsuko Yuka/Fire-3 *Tsubaso Akan/Fire-4 *Juliuo Wataru/Fire-5 *Riko Taigo/Fire-6 *Jiru/Kikaidar *Ichiru/Kikaidar 01 *Marin/Bijindar *Go Watara/Inazumon *Kent Haya/Zubatat *Takuya Kida and Kentaro Swam/Balom One *Hayati/Arashin *Tsukiowa/Shonsoi *Karlos Mizuna/Bycrosser Karlos *Genjiru Mizuna/Bycrosser Gen *Nicolas Takeshi/Machineman *Joji Hayato/Skyzet *Ryosuke Hayato/Grounzet *Zabitan *Ibiru *Gabura *Kai Tsukimuro/Bibyon *Ichicho Sugo/Basshhaan *Goro Wataba/Zushin *Yuri Muraka/Patrine *Momola Muraka/Patrine Petite *Yuu/Patrine *Cai *Kole/Warrior Gods Rider Shining Kurokage *Jay J./Warrior Gods Rider Purple Baron *Zaime 2.0 *Loid *Nia/Warrior Gods Rider Blue Marika *Skyler/Warrior Gods Rider Bomb *Selira *P.I.X.I. *Echo Zaime *Clair *Alexis Daggers/Warrior Gods Rider Red Birth *Lexi Daggers/Warrior Gods Rider Dark Red Birth *Roxsis Daggers/Warrior Gods Rider Blue Birth *Belinda Daggers/Warrior Gods Rider Pink Birth *Melania Daggers/Warrior Gods Rider Orange Birth *Melanie Daggers/Warrior Gods Rider Orange Birth Prototype *Alexa/Warrior Gods Rider Kurokage General *Genna/Warrior Gods Rider Kurokage Shin General *Zabrina/Warrior Gods Rider Bird *Kaede/Warrior Gods Rider Dark Hibiki *Momoka/Warrior Gods Rider Yamihibki *Kandi & Bianca/Warrior Gods Rider Green Idunn and Warrior Gods Rider Yellow Idunn *Saburou/Inazumon *Nikko/Warrior Gods Rider Neo-Alpha *Pedro/Warrior Gods Rider Seeda *Roberto/Warrior Gods Rider Pyron *Noelle/Warrior Gods Rider Gaim Shin *Carlee/Warrior Gods Rider Baron Shin *Caren/Warrior Gods Rider Ryugen Shin *Juri Kureashi/Warrior Gods Rider Bravo Shin *Rinna Kurosa/Warrior Gods Rider Knuckle Shin *Madoko Amahime/Warrior Gods Rider Gridon Shin *Baize/Warrior Gods Rider Duke Prototype *Yuuya *Chucki/Warrior Gods Rider Sigurd Prototype *Rika/Warrior Gods Rider Marika Prototype *Rax/Warrior Gods Rider Proto-Tyrant *Cici/Warrior Gods Rider Black Saver *Rocki/Warrior Gods Rider Saver Shin *Tai/Warrior Gods Rider Red Kurokage *Dice/Warrior Gods Rider Gold Kurokage *Dinna/Warrior Gods Rider Ryugen Yomi Shin *Olivia Silverman/Warrior Gods Rider Dark Blade *Paula Fitch/Warrior Gods Rider Black-Jack Blade *Jazzy/Warrior Gods Rider Kabuki *Hanru Tatsuya/Warrior Gods Rider Red Zangetsu Shin *Canon Otoaki/Warrior Gods Rider Gold Gaim *Kyoman Sagagami/Warrior Gods Rider Gold Baron *Mizuni Machiro/Warrior Gods Rider Gold Ryugen *Yusei Tempin/Warrior Gods Rider Arms *Farnando/Warrior Gods Rider Dark Kaixa *Alberto/Warrior Gods Rider Neo Kabuto *Alejandro/Warrior Gods Rider Neo TheBee *Julio/Warrior Gods Rider Neo Drake *Amando/Warrior Gods Rider Neo Sasword *Riccardo/Warrior Gods Rider Neo Gattack *Pablo/Warrior Gods Rider Black Kabuto *Violet/Warrior Gods Rider Viscount Shin *Katy/Warrior Gods Rider Mars Shin *Kelli/Warrior Gods Rider Idunn Shin *Linnie/Warrior Gods Rider Kamuro Shin *Bella/Warrior Gods Rider Jam Shin *Shirley/Warrior Gods Rider Hatsuka *Kiki Mowry/Warrior Gods Rider Viscount *Anna Mowry/Warrior Gods Rider Marquis *Benji *Arina/Warrior Gods Rider Freya *Chazz/Warrior Gods Rider Black Baron *Jadi/Warrior Gods Rider White Zangetsu Shin *Leena/Warrior Gods Rider Dragon *Avril/Warrior Gods Rider Tyrant *Minami Arisata *Minoko Arisata/Kamen Rider Green Idunn Shin *Jinpei Kori/Warrior Gods Rider Kamuro *Mitsuri Kiriji/Warrior Gods Rider Idunn *Akihika Sanado/Warrior Gods Rider Blue Duke *Ryoki Mochozuka/Warrior Gods Rider Blue Sigurd *Yuki Nishiwako/Warrior Gods Rider Marquis Shin *Yuna Naruka/Warrior Gods Rider Silver Sigurd *Yousuke Hanamuro/Warrior Gods Rider Wantou Prototype *Kenji Taki/Warrior Gods Rider Suika *Aoi Erika/Warrior Gods Rider Silver Marika *Kanaki Mio/Warrior Gods Rider Dark Viscount *Suki Ijimo/Warrior Gods Rider Black Fifteen *Tomoka Sayamo/Warrior Gods Rider Dark Marquis *Tamaki Usagi/Warrior Gods Rider Green Duke *Norazomi Nakaharu/Warrior Gods Rider Silver Ryugen *Marla Maxwill/Warrior Gods Rider Saver *Jara Mathhew/Warrior Gods Rider Dummy *Lucas Won Kren *Gaiaus/Warrior Gods Rider Neptune *Avin/Warrior Gods Rider Gonzos *Kari Miouchi/Warrior Gods Rider Blue Tyrant *Kiera/Warrior Gods Rider Red Marika *Luna Olive/Warrior Gods Rider Green Ryugen *Marcus Alter/Warrior Gods Rider Prototype *Walden Rockus/Warrior Gods Rider Suika Shin *Veeny Eco/Warrior Gods Rider Wantou *Anihi/Warrior Gods Rider Dark Faiz *Jurina/Warrior Gods Rider Yamifaiz *Rose Farrow/Warrior Gods Rider Glaive *Rosa Farrow/Warrior Gods Rider Larc *Rosie Farrow/Warrior Gods Rider Lance *Lynda Carolton/Warrior Gods Rider Red Bravo Shin *Firila Din/Warrior Gods Rider Yellow Baron Shin *Asuko Kudo/Warrior Gods Rider Green Ryugen Shin *Minazuka Karly/Warrior Gods Rider Gold Zangetsu Shin *Kaidi Minani/Warrior Gods Rider Blue Zangetsu Shin *Roxsis Daggers/Warrior Gods Rider Blue Birth *Belinda Daggers/Warrior Gods Rider Pink Birth *Melania Daggers/Warrior Gods Rider Orange Birth *Melanie Daggers/Warrior Gods Rider Orange Birth Prototype *Zabrina/Warrior Gods Rider Phantom Kiva *Clari Wheelie/Warrior Gods Rider Black Kiva *Sebastion Misowa/Warrior Gods Rider Green Diend *Chaz Princetan/Warrior Gods Rider Dark Decade Violent Emotion *Zame Truestin/Warrior Gods Rider Nega Decade *Attacus Rhode/Warrior Gods Rider Cyan Decade *Blaire Flanigan/Warrior Gods Rider Gene *Asteral Phonix/Warrior Gods Rider New Decade *Jess Andersen/Warrior Gods Rider Visor *Jimsa Cooks/Kamen Rider Dark Axe *Axil Brody/Warrior Gods Rider Wulfric *Adian Gecki/Warrior Gods Rider Skull Crystal *Karika Tsukuma/Warrior Gods Rider Terror *X-POE *Karina/Warrior Gods Rider Green Kamuro *Kina/Warrior Gods Rider Shadow Faiz *Sagaharu/Warrior Gods Rider Dark Baron *Flink *Bia/Warrior Gods Rider Black Fresh Gaim *Gillbert/Warrior Gods Rider Proto Zangetsu Shin *Extreme/Warrior Gods Rider Proto Zangetsu *Carlo/Warrior Gods Rider Red Baron *Bastion/Warrior Gods Rider Red Zangetsu *Annah/Warrior Gods Rider Dark Gridon *Rinna/Warrior Gods Rider Dark WariHima *Christella Stringzang/Warrior Gods Rider Cyclone *Christine Clamfield/Warrior Gods Rider Joker *Lil Robert *Emoe Cry/Warrior Gods Rider Phantom *Joe Joe/Warrior Gods Rider Heat *Spinball/Warrior Gods Rider IceAge *Jimba Knif/Warrior Gods Rider Key *Goggle/Warrior Gods Rider Luna *Flipik/Warrior Gods Rider Green Diend *Squink/Warrior Gods Rider Nasca *Sharky Attack/Warrior Gods Rider Ocean *Christopher/Warrior Gods Rider Puppeteer *Shicky/Warrior Gods Rider Rocket *Lil Nijah/Warrior Gods Rider Trigger *Swagi/Warrior Gods Rider Unicorn *Foxcine/Warrior Gods Rider Queen *Naida/Warrior Gods Rider White Joker *Sumiko/Warrior Gods RiderRed Trigger *Tedd Snap/Warrior Gods Rider Yellow Decade X *Sloan Toko *Daren Shield/Warrior Gods Rider Eternal *Amelia Mizuni/Warrior Gods Rider Red Fang *Rio Hina/Warrior Gods Rider Black Accel *Luka Khole/Warrior Gods Rider Green Xtreme *Mira Aina/Warrior Gods Rider Purple Joker *Rinco/Warrior Gods Rider Blue Key *Tristi Mei/Warrior Gods Rider Purple Key *Amaria Teno *Missi Kaio *Hota Tomo *Sora/Warrior Gods Rider Soul *Toki/Warrior Gods Rider Triad *Yuka/Warrior Gods Rider Computer *Itoami/ *Aiharu Aoi *Mimura Amaki *Asakora Maou *Nina *Himurou *Aoui *Mina Duka *Saoutoume *Ainna *Kyoka *Koutori *Makikou *Mishakou *Mizanou *Nagisakura *Akari *Calista *Sharley *Mia Saka *Mimina *Perine *Nami *Mouka/Warrior Gods Rider Backup Faiz *Kurumuu/Warrior Gods Rider ChopHopper *Yuukari/Warrior Gods Rider Wisewoman *Mizoure/Warrior Gods Rider Gold Blade *Akuua/Warrior Gods Rider Gold Garren *Kahluua/Warrior Gods Rider Gold Chalice *Koukou/Warrior Gods Rider Gold Leangle *Ruby/Warrior Gods Rider Violence *Lin Lin/Warrior Gods Rider Gray Ryugen *Deshikou/Warrior Gods Rider Silver Ryugen *Ran/Warrior Gods Rider Weather *Rei/Warrior Gods Rider Xtreme *Ren/Warrior Gods Rider Yesterday *Koutouri/Warrior Gods Rider Zone *Kanakou *Hinna *Shannon *Minna *Marila *Mew Mew *Rinko *Canla Vona *Suezuka Marika *Rimiya *Saekou *Saia Takaharu *Yuuri *Minki *Chodo-Ko *Saw Gawa *Riou Saki *Yokoko Ami *Kisa Kuji *Misuu/Warrior Gods Rider Proto Kiva *Meguu/Warrior Gods Rider Gold Kiva *Kasumi *Kokone *Suwate *Shure *Mahokou *Himeurou *Chisatou *Misatou *Ayanou *Mokoba *Houkari *Byakuuya *Namuu *Natsuumi *Yurie *Fomoue *Shigonu *Chizuruu *Shirouhebi *Yuukina *Uumi *Ginn *Jiko *Joshuua *Miyuuri *Satsuuki *Sumi *Hikari *Tomoki *Lelina *Sumiyayoi *Kurousaki *Ijun Kimimaru *Sliphyford *Cleo *Lilin *Nicki *Mana *Danica/Warrior Gods Rider Blue Kamuro *Hinori/Warrior Gods Rider Proto-Tyrant Shin *Imaki/Warrior Gods Rider Proto-Tyrant Prototype *Tinea *Emelia *Kitta *Aida *Dawnica *Zoe *Skye *Tana *Ernick/Warrior Gods Rider Skull *Corenia/Warrior Gods Rider Black Kuuga *Jassmine/Warrior Gods Rider Yamikuuga *Caroline/Warrior Gods Rider Black Agito *Hazil/Warrior Gods Rider Yamigito *Tridi/Warrior Gods Rider Black Marika Prototype *Julvina/Warrior Gods Rider Dark Gatack *Nataline/Warrior Gods Rider Black Wantou Prototype *Tani/Warrior Gods Rider Black Gridon *Amari/Warrior Gods Rider Black Kurokage *Angiela/Warrior Gods Rider Black Bravo *Rilla/Warrior Gods Rider TheBee Prototype *Claudia/Warrior Gods Rider White Gatack *Bethiny/Warrior Gods Rider Black Knuckle *Terri/Warrior Gods Rider Black Gaim *Dinca/Warrior Gods Rider Engine *Brittany/Warrior Gods Rider Prism *Ginna/Warrior Gods Rider Booster *Yunagi/Warrior Gods Rider Shadow *Jina Angie/Warrior Gods Rider Trial *Vinus/Warrior Gods Rider Dark Baron Shin *Sasuke *Kailin/Warrior Gods Rider Money *Riki/Warrior Gods Rider Zombie *Rexas/Warrior Gods Rider Hunter *Aquarius/Warrior Gods Rider Spiral *Axcel/Warrior Gods Rider Silver Blade *Vantus/Warrior Gods Rider Silver Garren *Tarra/Warrior Gods Rider Silver Chalice *Sophia/Warrior Gods Rider Black Zangetsu *Isabella/Warrior Gods Rider Proto Black Zangetsu *Leolando/Warrior Gods Rider Necro *Yuuko/Warrior Gods Rider Witch *Yakumou/Warrior Gods Rider Sorcerer *Rachele Halfing/Warrior Gods Rider Gold Wizard *Tatina Halfing/Warrior Gods Rider Crystal Wizard *Jennx *Sakon *Binkaz *Nemiah *Lane *Erlk *Staven Hyd *Macario Kelsa *Tomoka *Ritsuka *Yurnia *Mauami *Fiz *Ryoken Shinosawa *Mio Otome *Bretton/Warrior Gods Rider Blue Accel *Azil *Jordin *Briallen *Zero *Alvira *Danika *Joliette *Keiran *Phaidra *Benky/Warrior Gods Rider Dark G3 *Molli/Warrior Gods Rider Black G3-X *Rocklaus/Warrior Gods Rider G1-X *Slinck/Warrior Gods Rider Red G3-X *Tobi/Warrior Gods Rider Purple G3-X *Brock/Warrior Gods Rider Blue G4 *Flitcher/Warrior Gods Rider G5-X *Kifer/Warrior Gods Rider G6-X *Caroly *Glamory *Aleica *Ginnca *Amela *Satoumi *Chelsein *Erinia *Nanci *Betti *Georgia *Alexina *Jalen *Maxim *Kanade *Arisina *Zatina *Richel Rith *Yuurika *Phoebe *Ella Edine *Ruika *Alica *Roxi Daggers/Warrior Gods Rider Core Birth *Jani Daggers/Warrior Gods Rider Red Core Birth *Jamiee McCrimson/Warrior Gods Rider Poseidon *Cherly Banes/Warrior Gods Rider Kurokage General *Clarla Oswall/Warrior Gods Rider Black Ryugen *Romona/Warrior Gods Rider Black Ryugen Yomi *Leeka/Warrior Gods Rider Black Marika *Rosia Taylor/Kamen Rider Silver Kabuto *Genica/Warrior Gods Rider Silver Gatack *Peni Bown/Warrior Gods Rider Black Kurokage Shin *Polli Right/Warrior Gods Rider Silver Kurokage Shin *Zoei Herrit/Warrior Gods Rider Dark OOO *Hayden *Alison *Acacina *Cornelia *Abraxas *Brink *Jamcer *Danneil/Warrior Gods Rider Blue Zanki *Charles Buckets *Vertoria Salts *Clair *Jacklas Heckness *Ami Ponds *Rori William *Mickei Sminth *Marintha Jonsica *Codi Jonias *Starlene Hambath *Sun-Hai Song/Warrior Gods Rider Green Duke Prototype *Jody Mappo/Warrior Gods Rider Black Sigurd Prototype *Coki Ching/Warrior Gods Rider Orange Marika Prototype *Susie *Olivina Abott *Ivie Vegas *Garriek Stephen *Ricko Slithermen *Ky Glas *Dyian Soyl *Ty Kamiyo *Matthew Ishido *Sorla Takenou *Izzi Uzuma *Mimika Tachika *Joco Kida *Takaru Takaishu *Karila Kamiyo *Davi Motomo *Kinji Ichijo *Yayoi Inoui *Coda Hidi *Radella *Kemily *Rafika *Uria *Dolci *Mikio *Sounomura/Warrior Gods Rider G4 *Hiroma Late *Renka Akaatsuka *Erinlec Tearn *Zoeine Hensen *Conia Becksworth *Bridga Verdent *Kika Benjaman *Renlee Robert *Bloomie *Stelina *Florina *Muusa *Tecnina *Laylina *Roxina *Brantley *Zayden *Armani *Rosaile *Perla *Kasen *Tim Masan *Zoki Myera *Danielle *Thorntan Lock *Marica *Donny *Grady *Fabio *Darrel *Bellatrix *Edwina *Mimiko *Jaxon *Adrian *Sakiya *Akuti *Carlton *Maxine *Lani *Naina *Feronia *Carlson *Blaine *Lachlan *Oskar *Donlene *Glori *Jessina *Sayuki *Takara *Yumi *Akemi *Yukiko *Zakk *Zooey *Jenni *Anisa *Adabelle *Sassa *Shiratouri *Alcarina *Amanne *Nanami *Ayanuuma *Hidi *Ericia *Lainei *Azami *Mavins *Sun-Mai Song/Warrior Gods Rider Change *Serina/Warrior Gods Rider Blue Nasca *Leio/Warrior Gods Rider G5 *Tod *Greg Owen/Warrior Gods Rider G7 *Markus *Sophine *Janine *Samatha *Laurie *Kokine *Emeline *Lizzy *Sabir *Sajen *Reiji *Seiji *Cleona Sotori *Emmilee Gilberta *Rikku Chakira *Lyra *Siria *Niyla *Ailsa *Daria *Eliza *Adelina *Dayna *Hadley *Audina *Fizzi *Maylin *Madelin Rain *Miha *Mandi *Anni Boudreadux *Declan *Isla *Acantha *Elvira *Rainn *Lennon *Violvet *Starr *Blairin *Jezebel *Kaige *Prysm *Billi *Mavina *Ashleigh Armbuster *Ashleigh Boulit *Ashleigh Quinlin *Ashliegh Tomosian *Ankela *Christinia *Lilika *Izzina *Emmeline *Maddox *Abbey *Barri Eienberg *Neldo Monoya *Jillianla Russill *Lynn *Netty *Manuela *Berni Barge *Karie *Amuu/Warrior Gods Rider Blue Terror *Keika *Keiln *Venla *Larotina *Talenia *Amolly *Sloane *Zora *Julieka *Maxes *Klarke/Warrior Gods Rider Anchor *Cicilly *Mateo *Chloi *Tomson *Suouh *Kyoua *Hikaruu *Hitachin *Mitsukuuni *Mouri *Adan *Arturo *Blairr *Kellee/Warrior Gods Rider Purple Knuckle *Miyoka *Izuni *Venetia *Toni *Zara/Warrior Gods Rider Hopper *Iznla/Warrior Gods Rider Memory *Camellia/Warrior Gods Rider Virus *Andi Larken *Danni Pickitt *Lorine Mackenzie *Carlik Cashman *Jami Jame *Sky Blu *Axill *Nicola *Carolina *Zakia *Shyla *Karla *Dario *Kentaro *Yaki *Madi *Ashlei *Emeli *Piper *Jacie/Warrior Gods Rider Red Duke *Harida *Haruko *Yukika *Glorina Chine *Barb Chine *Bai *Akahana *Aura *Joline *Pandora *Banu *Valda *Naoko *Mollie *Emilia *Sapphira *Vanity *Aidren *Candra *Adwin *Adria *Hiriko *Hisa *Fumiki *Kaiyo *Gabina *Vinica *Kristin *Julika *Megin *Bethiney *Jansen *Annita *Vanisa *Rebecci *Jadin *Raylena *Vanesia *Sonjia *Mindi *Torina *Eugenina Clooney *Micella *Evi *Angelinam *Tamira *Helgina *Kinsley *Landon *Haruruu *Oudagiri *Ichikuura *Naou *Maricina Kenjina *Biannca Dupre *Liola *Roxandra *Brianca/ *Ace McDogal/Warrior Rider Red Decade *Cladia Peaclick/Warrior Rider Blue Decade *Athal/Warrior Gods Rider G4‑X *Awoop/Warrior Gods Rider Green Diend *Hannah Song/Warrior Gods Rider Green Decade *Neva/Warrior Gods Rider Green Decade X *Saotoume/Warrior Gods Rider Yellow Decade *Shiratouri/Warrior Gods Rider Den-O Super Liner Form *Tsuubasa/Warrior Gods Rider Den-O Vega Form *Youzora/Warrior Gods Rider New Den-O Vega Form *Yuzuu/Warrior Gods Rider New Den-O Liner Form *Ema *Gema *Olga *Halik/Warrior Gods Rider Fang *Juumonji/Warrior Gods Rider Den-O Pudding Form *Hyuuga/Warrior Gods Rider Den-O Golem Form *Karasuuma/Warrior Gods Rider Den-O Cerberus Form *Outoshiro/Warrior Gods Rider New Den-O Sword Form *Saeguusa/Warrior Gods Rider New Den-O Ax Form *Kazesaga/Warrior Gods Rider New Den-O Rod Form *Himesatou/Warrior Gods Rider New Den-O Wing Form *Rebecca Stream *Touha/Jiraiyin *Ki/Princess Ninja Emilha *Reiki/Valorous Ninja Reinha *Ryusuke/Spear Ninja Toppoa *Paper Ninja Oruha *Flower Ninja Yumeha *Wind Ninja Mafuuba *Katherine/Katherine Ninja *Castle Ninja Baron Owl *Jail Ninja Haburamu *Anthropomorphic Ninja Vermillion Lizard *Holy Ninja Alamasa *Treasure Ninja Janie *Henrick Rakuuchin/Rakuuchin Ninja *Soura/Warrior Gods Rider Zeronos Lebra Form *Lancelot/Warrior Gods Rider WariHima *Neillson/Warrior Gods Rider WariHima Shin *Takeruu *Tsukimuura/Warrior Gods Rider Green Mars *Ounari/Warrior Gods Rider Dark Poseidon *Shibuuya/Warrior Gods Rider Den-O Rainbow Form *Narinta/Warrior Gods Rider Den-O Vega Wing Form *Makotou *Kanoun/Warrior Gods Rider New Den-O Gun Form *Alran/Warrior Gods Rider Nega-O *Yuruusen *Frei/Warrior Gods Rider Black Gaim Kiwami Arms *Freyai/Warrior Gods Rider Fresh Gaim Kiwami Arms *Past Man/Warrior Gods Rider Zeronos Zero Form *Past Woman/Warrior Gods Rider Nega Zeronos *Lilianla/Warrior Gods Rider Neo *Beatrixie/Warrior Gods Rider Neo Shin *Takuya Yamashiro/Supaidāman Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Female Category:Alive - Revised Timeline Category:Avengers Category:Characters on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited